<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heather by 1010veley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185383">Heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010veley/pseuds/1010veley'>1010veley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking and Entering, Chenji if you squint, Fluff and Angst, Homecoming, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Panic Attacks, Possibly Unrequited Love, Renhyuck are best friend, We Die Like Men, be quiet don’t cry, i wish i were heather, not really a big deal tho, they some rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010veley/pseuds/1010veley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were pros and cons to being in love with your best friend. Pro number one: you were the closest person to them, besides their boyfriend at least, and that meant something. You could talk on the phone until the sun came up about the stupidest topics, and throw each other notes across class until you got caught, and then blame it on the other. They were the one you went to when you had a breakdown and wanted to die your hair blue at three in the morning. You got high together and cried together; Renjun did everything with Donghyuck, and he wouldn’t change that for anything, no matter how much he wanted to kiss him sometimes. </p><p>Con number one was that it was impossible to run from them, to shut yourself in your room and refuse to come out. Hide under your blanket and watch cheesy rom-coms and cry until you got over it, and fell in love with someone else that wasn’t your taken best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Playlist &lt;3<br/>Khalid-Saturday Nights<br/>Ricky Montgomery-Mr Loverman<br/>Conan Gray-Heather<br/>Clairo-Sofia<br/>Noah Cyrus-Lonely<br/>Bea Miller-feel something<br/>BØRNS-Electric Love<br/>Hozier-Like Real People Do</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jealousy. It bubbles up in Renjun’s chest as he watches the two, hand in hand, grinning while one hovers a fry in front of the other’s mouth. His bites into his cheek, willing his eyes to look away. Chenle sits beside him, rambling about some T.V show in Chinese, but Renjun can’t focus; his eyes stare ahead. Donghyuck leans forward, whispering into Jaemin’s ear, and smiles when the other grins wider, head thrown back in laughter. </p><p>“Are you even listening?” Renjun’s head snaps to the side, and he rolls his eyes at Chenle’s pouting face. </p><p>“I’m listening, someone died? Or got pregnant or something,” the younger’s stare is unimpressed, angrily glaring back at his lunch, which was getting cold, and sighs. </p><p>“Don’t you think we should have boyfriends by now?” He sighs randomly, poking at his hamburger with a frown. Renjun shrugs, sighing tiredly, and lays his head against the lunch table, cheek squished as he looks up at the younger.</p><p>“Maybe. No one says we need boyfriends,” he mumbles defensively. He didn’t need one. At least he told himself that, but his eyes drift to a certain alpha, and he groans. “But it’d be nice to have one I guess,” </p><p>“Yeah, it would.”</p><p>•••</p><p>There were pros and cons to being in love with your best friend. Pro number one: you were the closest person to them, besides their boyfriend at least, and that meant something. You could talk on the phone until the sun came up about the stupidest topics, and throw each other notes across class until you got caught, and then blame it on the other. They were the one you went to when you had a breakdown and wanted to die your hair blue at three in the morning. You got high together and cried together; Renjun did everything with Donghyuck, and he wouldn’t change that for anything, no matter how much he wanted to kiss him sometimes. </p><p>Con number one was that it was impossible to run from them, to shut yourself in your room and refuse to come out. Hide under your blanket and watch cheesy rom-coms and cry until you got over it, and fell in love with someone else that wasn’t your taken best friend. </p><p>“I need your help,” Renjun startles at the sudden voice, and rolls his eyes at Donghyuck trying to pull himself into his room through the window, dressed in pajamas and a worn leather jacket. </p><p>“It’s two in the morning, Hyuck, why are you even up?” </p><p>“Why are you?” He smirks, finally throwing himself over the ledge, falling into Renjun’s bedroom. He isn’t surprised at the visit, this definitely wasn’t the first time the alpha had broken into his room past midnight, and although he would never admit it, Renjun might’ve kept the window unlocked on purpose; secretly waiting for Donghyuck to show up unannounced. </p><p>“Well what do you need? Believe it or not I was planning to go to bed soon, we do have school tomorrow,” he stands from his bed, bare feet pattering on the wooden floor until he reached his bedroom door, locking it. </p><p>“It’s Jaemin’s birthday tomorrow-well today I guess,” Donghyuck sighs, plopping on the omega’s bed, arms spread out over his Moomin bedsheets. “I don’t know what to get him,” Renjun scoffs, pushing at the taller’s arms and legs, then situates himself next to him. </p><p>“Well I don’t know, he’s your boyfriend,” he tries not to sound annoyed.</p><p>“Yeah but you’ve know him longer than I have, plus you’re an omega too, I don’t know what you guys like,” </p><p>“I literally had one class with him, I didn’t even know his name! And are you stereotyping us? We don’t all like the same thing, Donghyuck,” he grumbles, crossing his arms defensively. “Honestly I don’t even know what you two have in common or talk about or whatever so I can’t really tell you.” </p><p>“What did you get him?” Donghyuck rolls over, now facing the upset omega, and rests his head on his hand. Renjun almost wants to tell him something about his shoes on his bed, but he doesn’t have it in him to ruin the mood.</p><p>“A new journal, he’s almost used his current one so I got him one with his name on it,” Renjun mumbles, grabbing his Moomin plushie from the foot of the bed to wrap his arms around; his eyes are heavy though, and he has to pinch his thigh to stay awake. “I don’t know, get him something pretty, he likes pretty things.” He yawns. </p><p>“What would you want?” Renjun’s heart beats faster at the question, and he’s glad it’s dark enough to hide his blush. </p><p>“I-I don’t know, Donghyuck, does it matter?” He faces his closet wall, missing Donghyuck’s amused smile. </p><p>“Maybe, your birthday is coming up, I want to be prepared,” </p><p>“My birthday is in like eight months, idiot.” Renjun laughs. </p><p>“Well you never know, I might go into a coma and miss seven months of my life, then what’ll I do?” Renjun shoves the other playfully, making Donghyuck chuckle. He hates the feeling blooming in his chest, and mentally tells his racing heart to calm down. </p><p>“Get him flowers, everyone loves flowers, and get him a necklace or a bracelet or something, it’ll make him feel special,” his voice is quiet, and when he finally looks back at Donghyuck he’s eyes are already on his. </p><p>“What kind of flowers?” </p><p>“Yellow peonies,” *my favorite.* “His favorite.” He swears Donghyuck’s eyes drift to his lips, and he unthinkingly licks them, mouth suddenly dry. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll get him flowers. And a bracelet,” he closes his eyes, arms reaching forward to pull the omega closer. Renjun’s breath hitches, and he’s stiff in Donghyuck’s grip. “Now go to sleep, it’s not good to get so little sleep, Injunie.”</p><p>“You don’t sleep either,” </p><p>“That’s why I’m here, duh,” Renjun snorts, but let’s himself relax. They used to do this all the time when they were younger, before Jaemin and before Renjun’s parents forbid him from having any alpha friends. Life was so simple back then, and they didn’t have to think before cuddling in each other’s beds, hours past midnight, a warm feeling in their chests. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here, Hyuckie,” he whispers. </p><p>“Me too. Goodnight.” </p><p>•••</p><p>Homecoming: what a fun time; sarcasm, if it wasn’t obvious. Homecoming was the weekend horny teens went to get dressed up and grind on each other while sipping obviously spiked punch; It wasn’t exactly Renjun’s cup of tea. In fact he wouldn’t even go if it weren’t for Donghyuck’s constant nagging and the fact that this was one of the few times a year he could dress up. </p><p>“You heard about Jaemin and Donghyuck’s fight?” Renjun’s head snaps up, and he stares at Chenle with squinted eyes. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Yeah, I heard Jaemin wanted Donghyuck to help him through his next heat and he said no, so now they’re both mad at each other,” Renjun bites his lip, turning back around to fix his tie on his uniform, and ignores the millions of questions he wants to walk. </p><p>“Who’d you hear that from?” Jeno scoffs from Renjun’s bed, and honestly they’d forgotten he was even there, he hadn’t said a thing since he got here; Renjun was also curious however. </p><p>“Yeah, who said that?” The omega shrugs, eyes awkwardly shifting from the two.</p><p>“Jisung,” he says, staring at his fingernails.</p><p>“His little brother!?” Renjun snorts and Jeno full on chuckles. Jaemin’s little brother, Jisung, and also Chenle’s crush since sixth grade. </p><p>“Half brother. And yes, he heard them talking in Jaemin’s room,” Renjun hates to think about Donghyuck in Jaemin’s room, so he ignores that part, quickly grabbing his book bag. </p><p>“Well that’s their business,” they leave his room, waving to the rest of Renjun’s family as they pass the living room and kitchen, then begin their journey to school. </p><p>“Is he going to homecoming? Jisung, I mean,” </p><p>“No, he doesn’t want to,” Chenle frowns. </p><p>“He will if you ask him.” Renjun smirks at Chenle’s red cheeks. </p><p>“I can’t, he’s a sophomore, I don’t want to date a sophomore,” he sighs. “Besides, I doubt Donghyuck would want me dating his boyfriend’s little brother.” </p><p>“Oh come on, Donghyuck wouldn’t mind, and if he told you something I’d beat his ass,” </p><p>“Yeah? Maybe you’re right,” Renjun wraps his arm around the younger’s shoulder’s.</p><p>“I’m always right, now move it before we’re late to class.” </p><p>•••</p><p>Renjun’s least favorite class of the day: chemistry. Truthfully he thinks it should be illegal to take a class so useless, because when in his life would Renjun need to recite the entire periodic table or know the atomic structure of carbon? Never, thats when, so it’s understandable that he doesn’t want to be here right now. Another reason he could do without this class sits right next to him, enthusiastically writing down notes from the teachers projector. Renjun rolls his eyes at the other’s glittery blue gel pen, and has the urge to roll them even harder at the sight of his annoyingly perfect hand writing. </p><p>“When will this class end,” he whispers to himself, hand running through his hair and eyes heavy with stress.</p><p>“In thirty minutes, I think,” Jaemin supplies oh so helpfully, and Renjun nods, giving him a tight lipped smile. He expects the omega to go back to writing, but instead he turns towards him, the biggest grin on his face; Renjun kinda wants to punch him. </p><p>“Are you going to homecoming tomorrow night?” </p><p>“Uh, yeah, you?” His eyes shuffle awkwardly between Jaemin, the teachers desk, and his mostly empty notebook. </p><p>“Of course, with Donghyuck, he likes these sorts of things.” He doesn’t, Renjun wants to correct him, he just goes for the free snacks and spiked punch, and most years he’s dragged Renjun with him, but he holds his tongue. </p><p>“Yeah,” he tries to sound as bored as he can, so that the other would maybe leave him alone, but of course he doesn’t take the hint. </p><p>“Who are you going with?” So many fucking questions. </p><p>“My friends? Chenle and Jeno, maybe Yangyang if he comes. We’re not really interested in that kind of stuff,” Jaemin hums, nodding understandably. Usually Renjun goes with Donghyuck, and usually they get a little tipsy from the punch and eat cheap snacks and dance around stupid sweaty teenagers until one of them complains about their feet. Then they leave, find a shady place to hide, and smoke a joint until Donghyuck’s cousin picks them up and brings them home. </p><p>“Maybe me and Donghyuck could join you guys?” He seems hopeful, like he wants to actually spend time with Donghyuck’s friends, and Renjun kinda feels bad for being so mean to him. He thinks back to the conversation this morning, about the other omega’s heat. How awkward, he must’ve been so embarrassed by Donghyuck’s rejection. With a sigh, he gives in. </p><p>“Yeah, maybe, it’s not like we’ve got anything better to do.”</p><p>•••</p><p>“That’s hideous,” Renjun groans at Donghyuck’s disgusted tone, quickly taking off the jacket and putting it back on the hanger. </p><p>“I’ve literally tried everything in my closet, what else am I supposed to wear?” Donghyuck sighs from his place on Renjun’s bed, dressed and ready for the night. Renjun hates to admit it, but the alpha looks good in his grey slacks, white button up shirt, and matching blazer; topped with a cute, little bow tie.</p><p>“Don’t you have a vest or something? Here, take this off,” he stands up, walking up to Renjun and places his hands on his belt. Renjun gulps and tries not to think about his hands to close to his groin, arms awkwardly hover over his shoulders. “Belts are out of style, and you don’t need one, these are tight enough,” he slaps his thigh to make a point. </p><p>“I’ve gained weight since last year,” Renjun blushes, voice quiet. </p><p>“And take this,” he takes off his blazer, and puts it over Renjun’s shoulders. </p><p>“No I can’t do that, Hyuck, it’s yours-“ he tries to give it back, but the alpha stops him.</p><p>“It looks better on you. Besides, I wanted to show my suspenders,” he slips a thumb under the stretchy material of the suspender, pulls it, then let’s it go and grins as it snaps back against his chest. The blazer is a bit big, although not very noticeable, and it smells like Donghyuck; warm and woody. He slips in his arms, sleeves past his hands, but it fits well; and now they match. </p><p>“Now let’s go, the others are already at the place,” he olds out his arm, waiting for Renjun to link their arms. Renjun smiles, sliding his arm through, and they walk out of room together. Marks waiting for them in the front with his beat-up Honda Civic, and they both climb into the back seat.</p><p>“Why didn’t you wait with Jaemin?” He finally brings it up, the question that’s been bugging him since Donghyuck showed up at his house two hours prior, dressed and ready for homecoming. Surprisingly the alpha shrugs, seemingly unaffected by the question. </p><p>“He wanted it to be this whole big thing, he didn’t want me to see his outfit I guess,” Renjun nods, biting his lip as he looks out the window. “I thought it was kind of weird, it’s not our wedding or anything, but it made him happy so whatever,” marriage; just the thought of it made Renjun’s stomach turn. </p><p>“Yeah, we’re too young to get married,” Renjun forces a laugh, nervously picking at the skin around his fingernails; Donghyuck hums.  </p><p>“We used to say we’d get married, when we were kids. You remember that?” Donghyuck smiles, eyes reminiscing about old time, when they were young and carefree; in a way they still are, but it’s different now.</p><p>“Yeah, we made a promise...” he trails off, not really fond of the idea of talking about when they were kids, ignorant of real life’s complications; falling in love with your best friend for example. “Anyways it doesn’t matter now, you’ve got a boyfriend and I’ve got school, no time for stupid fantasies,” he chuckles pitifully. </p><p>“Yeah I guess.” Donghyuck’s smile looks sad, but Renjun doesn’t see it, busy staring out the window, trying not to cry or hit something. They’re silent for the rest of the ride. </p><p>The place is packed when they arrive, and the line to buy tickets wraps around the corner of the building. Thankfully the pair had already bought their tickets the previous day at school, so with their arms conjoined, they walk to the entrance. A silky, red carpet and velvet rope stanchions creates a pathway into the giant venue, and while Renjun thinks it’s annoyingly cheesy, Donghyuck smiles brightly as they walk down the path. Cameras flash from both sides of the carpet-likely for added effects-and Renjun can’t help but cover his eyes at the sudden bright flashes. </p><p>“I hate it already,” he grumbles in Donghyuck’s ear.</p><p>“Just smile and nod,” Donghyuck whispers, then smiles again, Renjun chuckles lightly at his dramatic antics. Why was Renjun friends with him again? A part of his brain whispers ‘because you’re in love with him’ but he chooses to ignore it, instead focusing on not tripping on his own two feet. </p><p>“Dance with me,” Donghyuck grins, pulling Renjun into the middle of the empty space between the snack table and the thick crowd. Renjun rolls his eyes, but follows, matching Donghyuck’s movements as he sways to the Taylor Swift song playing from the huge speaker littered around the room.</p><p>Renjun can’t help but giggle, giddy with the feeling of Donghyuck so close and the flashing lights; time seems to pass in slow motion. He looks up at the taller, and they stare at each other for what feels like eternity. Renjun feels like his entire soul is being exposed from one look, but he doesn’t feel embarrassed.</p><p>He closes his eyes for just a second, because Donghyuck’s gaze becomes too much. He tells himself to breath, deep breath in, deep breath out. Calmly, he opens his eyes.</p><p>Suddenly Donghyuck isn’t near him, and he looks up with wide eyes, searching for him in the crowd, but to no avail. He turns around, eyes frantic, but he can’t find him. A feeling creeps into chest, and he tries to push it down, but his hands start to shake. When did everybody get so close? Why was is suddenly so hot? He feels a hand on his shoulder and flinches.</p><p>“Don’t touch me-“ he starts, but swallows his words when he sees it’s just Jeno. The taller grins at him, ignorant to the panic that was crawling up Renjun’s throat, and he tries to smile back. What is wrong with him? He hasn’t had a panic attack since middle school, and his fear of crowds disappeared when he joined choir two years ago. But he knows this feeling, and while he tries to convince himself he can ignore it he knows he can’t. His heart is thumping harder in his chest, and he curses to himself, biting the inside of lip to suppress the cry he wants to let out. </p><p>“Fashionably late?” Jeno jokes, eyes not focused on Renjun but at the dense crowd in front of them. He takes a deep breath in, nails digging into his palm, and breaths out through his mouth. ‘I can’t breathe.’ He feels like he’s going to die, and the rational part of his brain says he’s being ridiculous, but the world feels like it’s gonna end any second now.</p><p>“Renjun, you’re here!” Chenle’s voice is so loud, he has to turn away. He finally sees him, smiling while holding one of Jaemin’s hands, and it all feels like too much. Their eyes meet but Renjun’s already running out of the door. Once he steps outside air rushes to his lungs, and he can breathe again, but he doesn’t stop running. </p><p>He runs and runs, faster than he ever has, until he can barely feel his legs, and then he runs more. He runs away from his friends and the feelings trapped inside of him for so long, from the one person he loves so much but can’t have no matter how hard he tries, from all his faults and issues. He feels the tears roll down his face, but he ignores them, and smiles instead. He read somewhere that smiling makes you feel better, tricks your brain into thinking you’re okay; he prays it works despite his chest being wracked by sobs. </p><p>With a grunt he falls to the ground, in the middle of an empty parking lot, and lands on his knees. He can’t stop crying, to the point that he can’t see or hear anything but his own weeping. How pitiful, he thinks, what would Donghyuck think of him if he saw him like this? His nails grip his thighs, and he squeezes his eyes shut, forcing himself to stop crying. He breaths in, another sob threatening to escape his lips, but he resists, then breaths out a shaky breath. </p><p>He falls on his side, rolling over onto his back, then stares at the starless sky. His cheeks are still wet, but he pretends they aren’t, and tells himself that this is all just a dream. He isn’t here right now, he’s in his bed, years older, married and with children, in the arms of someone that loves him; a life him and Donghyuck used to fantasize about. He chuckles, even now he can’t stop thinking about him, and soon he’s curling in on himself with laughter. </p><p>“Renjun!” Is that Donghyuck? Great, now he’s hallucinating; he laughs harder at the thought. He hears footsteps, feels hands grab his shoulders and pull him against their chest. “Are you okay? What happened in there?” Is he still dreaming? He wants to wake up, he thinks, it’s too hard to deal with these feelings. His giggles stop, and he opens his eyes, staring at Donghyuck’s worried filled eyes. Donghyuck gives him a sad smile, and damnit, he’s crying again. He hides his face in the taller neck, staining his neat, white button up, and wills himself to wake up. Open your eyes and see that this is wrong, that real life is here and it isn’t going to be easy just because you messed up and fell in love with your best friend. </p><p>“Fuck off,” he sniffs, but holds on tighter to Donghyuck’s waist. His friend snorts, hand rubbing comforting circles on his back, and Renjun tries to focus on that instead of his own insecurities. “I’m sorry, shit, just go back to the party.” </p><p>“Yeah okay, I’ll get back to you when you stop crying,” he rolls his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his words. “It’s okay, Renjun, fuck homecoming, I never liked it anyways,” </p><p>“Yeah but-“</p><p>“No buts. Just relax, breathe, okay?” Renjun nods sheepishly, sitting up to bring his legs up to his chest. He rests his forehead on his knees, eyes closed, and counts his breaths. Donghyuck stays silent, hand resting on his back, and hums a song Renjun doesn’t know under his breath. </p><p>“You haven’t had an episode in a while,” Donghyuck comments quietly, after minutes have gone by and Renjun has finally stopped crying. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know, it was just building up I guess,” he sighs, letting himself lean onto the other, head resting comfortably on his shoulder. “Life sucks. Sometimes.” </p><p>“Yeah, it really does. It’s better with you in it, though,” Donghyuck hums. Renjun smiles to himself, heart skipping.</p><p>“I couldn’t do it without you, Hyuck.” </p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Asshole.”</p><p>•••</p><p>“This is so stupid, Hyuck,” he groans as he’s pulled by the wrist, feet dragging behind him, but doesn’t complain further. Donghyuck has taken him to the school, which doesn’t seem too suspicious, only it’s midnight, and the school is closed, locked metal fence forbidding them from entering. </p><p>“No one will see. Besides I’ve always wanted to do this.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you take your boyfriend?” Renjun mumbles, just a tad big sharper than he intended. The alpha laughs. </p><p>“Yeah, like Jaemin would be okay breaking into the school to smoke weed. He’s a goody two shoes, you know that,” he’s a priss, at least that’s what Renjun thinks, but he doesn’t push it further, quietly following the younger onto the school’s grounds. Donghyuck offers him a hand once they get to the fence, and Renjun blushes, hopefully hidden by the night, and takes it, stepping on the talker’s kneeling leg, then jumps onto the fence, climbing over it. The alpha follows, smoothly grabbing onto the holes and hauling himself over. He pats Renjun’s back, the omega grinning excitedly, and runs to the front door. It weirdly opens, unlocked, and they rush inside. Their giggles can be heard echoing off the hallway walls, hands running over lockers and classroom doors. </p><p>They skip through the school, stupidly big smiles on their faces, and finally end up on the football field, lights still on from the previous day’s game. </p><p>“Isn’t this fun?” Donghyuck smirks, arm resisting on his knee, pulled up to his chest. Renjun smiles, face resting on his own knees, and he closes his eyes. It was moments like these that he loved being Donghyuck’s best friend. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty fun,” His sighs, voice quiet. A breeze blows past them, and Renjun shivers, suddenly remembering it’s the middle of fall. </p><p>“Cold?” Renjun hates the way he notices so easily.</p><p>“No.” He lies, facing the other side of the stadium. He hears rustling, and bites his lip. </p><p>“Here, take it,” he wants to decline, but Donghyuck raises a eyebrow in question, so he takes it from his hand. The hoodie is warm, and because it’s big on Donghyuck, Renjun practically swims in it, sleeves almost coming down to his knees. He tries not to inhale when he sits back down next to the taller, but he can’t help but breath in, senses surrounded by applewood and rain. He relaxes, warmth covering his entire body, and hums in contentment. He hears the sound of a lighter, and not too long after smells the distinct aroma of marijuana. He pulls his knees back up to his chest, and watches as Donghyuck blows smoke from his mouth. He passes it to the omega. </p><p>“It feels so nice tonight. It’s finally not a million degrees,” Donghyuck says, eyes looking up at the stars. There’s barely any thanks to the light pollution coming from the stadium lights, but as if on cue they shut off, painting the field in darkness. Renjun gasps, almost choking from the smoke, and looks around with wide eyes; Donghyuck snickers. </p><p>“Chill out, they cut off after midnight,” he takes the blunt from the omegas hand, stands, and starts to walk away, grinning as he faces the shorter. Renjun rolls his eyes for the nth time that night, heaving himself up from the grass, and starts to follow the taller. He can barely see him in the darkness, but he manages, and sees the alpha smirk. “Tag?” </p><p>He turns to run, blunt still in his hand, and Renjun quickly chases his, giggles falling from his mouth. Donghyuck is fast, definitely faster than him, but Renjun thinks he slows down for him, just to make it even. They run around, chasing each other around the dark field, not a worried thought in their heads, and laugh at each other’s yells of protest. Eventually Donghyuck speeds up, and Renjun stops, unable to see the alpha anymore. He tries to hear him, but it’s dead silent. </p><p>All of a sudden hands grabs his shoulders, and he turns with a gasp, frowning as he stares at Donghyuck’s amused face. He scoffs, pushing the taller softly on the chest, and steals the blunt from his hands. It’s miraculously still lit, he takes a hit. Donghyuck grabs for it, but Renjun takes a step back, out of his reach. The alpha tries again, a glint in his eyes, but Renjun moves again. Blame it on the weed, or maybe the adrenaline, but Renjun feels a burst of courage, and he grabs the alpha’s shirt as he tries again to take the blunt from his hand. He leans forward, nearly kissing, and blows the smoke into Donghyuck’s mouth, open either out of shock or in question of Renjun’s sudden movements. Renjun stills, frozen in place and really regretting pulling the other so close. He tries to back away, scared of the other’s silence, but Donghyuck grabs his shirt, pulling him even closer than before.</p><p>He so close, barely an inch away, and Renjun can feel his breath on his own mouth. Renjun’s heart beats a mile a minute, mouth dry, and the only thing he can do is stare at Donghyuck’s lips. </p><p>“I-“ he doesn’t finish his sentence, because suddenly lips are on his, and an arm wraps around his waist, hand cupping his face. He gasps into the kiss, so shocked by it, but his whole body feels like it’s floating as he circles his arms around Donghyuck’s neck. It feels better than anything he could’ve imagine, and he wants to stay here-in Donghyuck’s arms-forever. </p><p>Renjun pulls back, lips red, and rests his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, little puffs of air coming out as clouds from the cold. </p><p>“I...I don’t know what to say,” he whispers, clinging on to the others shirt. He can’t look up, can’t look the other in the eye, because he’s too afraid of what he’ll see. </p><p>“Nothing,” Donghyuck lifts his head and kisses him again, more confident this time, and Renjun’s brain stops, his mind goes blank. All he can think is: Donghyuck is kissing him, he’s kissing him back, and it feels so good. Donghyuck pulls him towards him, and Renjun stumbles, the joint falling from his fingers as they fall to the ground full of artificial grass. Renjun lands on top of the taller with a grunt, and the other laughs, head falling back onto the grass. </p><p>“You’re an idiot,” Renjun chuckles, the biggest smile of his face, and Donghyuck laughs again. He threads a hand through Renjun’s hair, pulling him down for another kiss, then another, and then he’s flipping the omega over, tongue dipping past Renjun’s lips and into his mouth. Renjun knows they shouldn’t be doing this, so many things could go wrong, but he can’t think about any of that as he wraps his legs around the alpha waist, surrounded by his intoxicating scent. He’s tingling with want, pent up for so long he can barely process the feeling of Donghyuck’s lips and his hands on his face and waist. </p><p>“Ugh, you’re so fucking perfect, Huang Renjun!” Donghyuck yells into the field, and Renjun chuckles, hand covering the taller’s mouth. </p><p>“Shut up, someone will hear us,” it’s not likely, seeing as if someone was there to hear them they’d have spoken already, but his heart was beating in his ears and he needed to think. “What-What are we doing, Hyuck?” He asks, still panting. </p><p>“What, friends can’t make out with each other on empty football fields?” He grins, Renjun rolls his eyes, pushing the other off of him; he was quick to situate himself on his lap, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “Can’t you tell? I’m in love with you,” suddenly Donghyuck’s voice is serious, and Renjun’s smile falls. </p><p>“Don’t...You aren’t just saying that?” Renjun’s voice is small, and he looks away, biting the inside of his lip. He yelps as Donghyuck sits up, hands resting on his waist, and kisses him again. </p><p>“I couldn’t lie to you, you know that,” he says before Renjun can even process the kiss. “I’ve loved you for years, you idiot, I just...I wasn’t sure-“ Renjun leans forward, initiating the kiss this time, and they both chuckle into it. </p><p>“I love you, Donghyuck. More than you, you even bigger idiot,” his eyes are wet, but his grin is big, and he cups Donghyuck’s face in his hands. “I thought you would never see me that way...ha, what a coincidence. I always thought Jaemin-oh god, Jaemin, Donghyuck what the heck,” he gasps, eyes wide as he touches his still tingling lips. Donghyuck chuckles again, arms encircling Renjun’s waist. </p><p>“We broke up today, and it was...we’re okay, it was mutual. Apparently he has a crush on Jeno so,”</p><p>This was crazy. He was dreaming, he was sure of it. But...this feels so real. He stares at Donghyuck, touches his nose, and his lips and chin; he’s really here. This time when he touches their lips together, it’s soft, like they have all the time in the world, and it takes Renjun’s breath away. It can’t be real, because Donghyuck’s lips mold perfectly onto his, and his hands fit between his like they were made to be held. He can’t be real but it surely feels like it.</p><p>“I’m here,” He whispers against Renjun’s red lips, it’s like he can read his mind. He sighs, closes his eyes, and presses their foreheads together. </p><p>“You’re here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello wonderful people of AO3, how’s life? This is actually my first time posting on here so yay. I might add a couple more chapters here and there when I’m in a soft Renhyuck mood, but as of now I’m keeping it a one shot. Also not beta read so feel free to let me know about any mistakes in the comments. Title is based on the song Heather, by the lovely Conan Gray, and I got the inspiration to write this while listening to the song at 3am, thinking about the dream members at a high school homecoming. I hope it’s not to horrible lol</p><p>I hope everyone has an amazing day/afternoon, night, and thank you so much for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>